


Story Prompt Idea

by IHaveNoNameToShare



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoNameToShare/pseuds/IHaveNoNameToShare
Summary: No story. Just a prompt I would love to be seen written and a possible spoiler if you have not caught up with DC Legends of Tomorrow yet.





	Story Prompt Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I recently thought of and love to be seen written. But since my writing skill suck, I thought I would put this prompt out here so other writers can see it. And want to write it but if you don't want too or don't have the time that ok. I just wanted to put this prompt out here so other writers can see it and maybe write a story about it one day. If it takes forever for it to be written that ok too as long the thought is out there and in someone head is ok with me.

So here the prompt. It a prompt aka a story where Felicity is a totem bearer. But I not sure which one those since there 4 totems to choose from. And since the Spirit and Air totem are pass down totems those ones are out. So there it is the prompt I would love to be seen written.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about me click my profile. It might help you understand a little bit more about me


End file.
